The Sakura Prophecy
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: It's a normal day at Tomoeda Elementary when Kero warns Sakura of a prophecy involving a lost renegade card.... What will happen? Discontinued fic.


The Sakura Prophecy by Rainy Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. All are property of CLAMP. 

Author's Notes: This is my first chaptered fic. If you want anything to be improved, please tell me in the review. My Japanese is very rusty, and I've added phrases and endings to names to give the fic a more Japanese feel. If you object, tell me. The words which Sakura uses to conjure a card or return it to its card are from the English series in this fic. Sorry! If anyone has more info, or any protests, I can change that right away. Oh, and what is Kaho's last name again in Japanese? Great thanks to anyone who could tell me!

Thanks ^^

Enjoy the fic! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"There shall come a time,_

_When two captors will join forces._

_They have been predestined to capture cards,_

_And this is known to them._

_But they do not know of an impending force,_

_One more formidable than anything---_

_The lost card._

_This card was never sealed, never caught. _

_No card, or even guardian, has the power to defeat it._

_Only when the two captors shall come together,_

_Admitting their feelings, _

_Their love will form a true card strong enough...._

_To finally demolish the renegade card,_

_Which has caused so much hurt to all._

_But the world will not know of the two mysterious young children...._

_Who came from the lineage of Clow Reed,_

_And saved the world."_

_Chapter one: Prophecies and Foes_

"Come on, Sakura! We don't have all day!" Syaoran said, frowning at her. The two were walking to Tomoeda Elementary together, and Sakura was lagging behind. She kept thinking about something that Kero had told her before.

*flashback*

"Sakura, I think that there is some kind of prophecy predicted for you and Syaoran...."

"What are you talking about, Kero?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It was from over two hundred years ago. You and Syaoran may be the ones to fulfill it. Only time will tell though."

"I wish I knew what the prophecy was, Kero."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you any more. Speaking of more, that Yuki kid stole the most cake yesterday when he was over. It's not fair. Hmph.... I'm a guardian and some kid with glasses gets all of MY cake?! Unbelievable." Kero flew out of the room.

Sakura sweat-dropped.

*present*

"I'm sorry, Li-kun. It's just that lately..... Kero-chan has told me this weird thing about some prophecy.... involving me, and possibly you," Sakura said, looking sad and confused.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. It'll be fine. Now all you have to worry about is passing that pre-algebra exam. It's today, you know," Syaoran said in a warning tone.

"N-nani?! A test today?! Oi, why didn't you tell me sooner, Li-kun?! I'm going to fail!" Sakura exclaimed as she raced off to school, a new motivation to get there you could say.

The class started, and the teacher greeted the students. All heads in the room bowed in respect simultaneously, then everyone nervously took their seats, readying themselves for the test.

About thirty minutes later, the teacher glanced at her watch and cleared her throat. This was kind of a classroom signal that they had one minute left to finish the examination. 

Sakura's pencil flew all over the paper as she figured out problems and solved the ones she missed in the last precious seconds. Tomoyo, sitting next to Sakura, waved hello. Sakura smiled a little, then concentrated on finishing the stupid test. 

"Pencils down, minna-chan. The test is over. Please place all papers on the front desk as you leave, and have a good rest of the day," Kaho said in a kind, calm voice as the sound of young voices filled the classroom.

Sakura stood up, finding Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol. The four usually sat around after school under the cherry blossom tree, their way of "hanging out". But today was different. Sakura didn't want to relax. She wanted to get to the bottom of the mysterious prophecy.

What did it have to do with her, or Syaoran? Did it have to do with their card-capturing quest? 

Sakura pushed away the uneasy questions. She walked towards the group of children who were waiting for her. Tomoyo smiled, her indigo eyes sparkling as she pulled out a video camera. "Sakura-chan, I've come up with the cutest costume! It will be so kawaii on you, you have to try it on sometime!" she said in a kind but thrilled voice.

Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. She was used to the costumes, the attention, the video-taping. Her best friend was sometimes a little too overboard with the costumes, but Sakura didn't mind. Tomoyo worked so hard on this, so she deserved some happiness. 

Eriol nodded to Tomoyo's comment. "Sakura, you do go well in a lot of colors. You should be a model," he said with suaveness. Sakura blushed a little, and grinned at Eriol's gentleman ways.

"Oh, why thank you, Eriol-kun. You know that your sweet comments are well received on this part of the line," Sakura said, giggling a little. She liked to flirt with Eriol a little, just to spice up everyday life. However, Sakura wasn't one to flirt with any random man. He had to treat her well, like Eriol......

Or Syaoran. The brown-haired boy's blood boiled as he watched the English boy steal the show. "Hrmph. Stupid kid, thinking he's the big man on campus or something," he grumbled to himself.

"What was that, dear cousin?" Eriol said in his normal tone. Syaoran's anger shot up some more. "Nothing, nothing at all," the Chinese boy said briskly. For the rest of the walk home, he didn't speak to Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran walked together, chatting casually about the times when they had sealed cards or barely escaped danger during the final judgment with Yue and Cerberus. 

Eriol and Tomoyo also talked quietly, occasionally laughing at a little joke Eriol had thought amusing. The two seemed to be getting along just fine. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge explosion rocked the earth. Sakura was thrown to the ground, and Eriol gave her his hand. "Going up," he said in a cheery voice as he pulled the young girl to her feet. Eriol also helped up Tomoyo, keeping his hand on her shoulder for an extra second as he looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. 

Shaking it off quickly, Eriol blushed ever so slightly as he and Tomoyo looked away from each other and both towards Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time. They looked at each other once again, blushing a pale pink as they tried to avoid each other's gaze. 

Once more, both put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to try to steady or comfort her. Tomyo and Eriol stared at each other, fascinated yet bewildered. Something new rose up in Eriol's chest, the same in Tomoyo's. They didn't say anything yet.

Sakura didn't exactly notice the whole thing, just parts. "Whatt's going on..." was all she could manage. 

Syaoran stood aloof, arms crossed. "Hey! No one cares about me, huh? I'll just quit then and go back to living with Meiling !" he shouted in a very un-Syaoran like manner.

Everyone sweat-dropped. Director shakes their head, as does author. Sakura raised an eyebrow, a huge sweatdrop on her head. "Hoeeee?! Li-kun, what's gotten into you? Fine, quit if you're that mad. Wait, did you say you _lived_ with Meiling?" Sakura said, exasperated because the fic was going nowhere.

Syaoran nodded curtly. 

Author walks into fic, knocks some sense into Syaoran, then walks off, dusting her hands off. Everyone sweatdrops now, even Eriol and Tomoyo.

Author (screaming): this ends right.... NOW!

Everyone sweat-drops yet again, and the fic finally continues. 

"Sakura-chan, what do you think that explosion was? It couldn't be another card, right?" Tomoyo said in a curious manner. Eriol nodded. 

"Yes, Tomoyo, that's correct. There are no cards left to be caught or sealed. Unless..." Eriol trailed off. 

All four kids looked shocked as Kero flew onto the scene, mumbling a quick hello. "Sakura-chan, there- there's something..... I need to tell you...... the prophecy..... runaway card..... " he panted, his little stuffed-animal figure shaking with deep breaths. 

Sakura looked extremely surprised. "A new card?!" she whispered, looking at Syaoran strangely.

TO BE CONTINUED!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End notes: how was it? Should I continue? Should I keep using Japanese suffixes and phrases? Should I reveal the---dun

dun dun..... renegade card? Review, onegai!

  
  


  
  



End file.
